In the prior art, locking devices for swiveling windows are known generally to include two articulated links, disposed facing the pivot axis of the window. Among the disadvantages of such devices may be cited the lack of leaktightness they provide the window, due to a loss of pressure on the leaktight seal following disalignment of the points of articulated of the links necessary for locking the window. In addition, the path of the control rod during operation causes a protrusion into the interior of the vehicle, entailing risks of danger when the partial opening of the window is positioned at only half its travel.